BONDS BEYOND TIME 2 FRIENDS UNITE
by stardustdreamseiya
Summary: After their last adventure yugi,jaden,yusei and all their friends come together again to prove witch era in time is the best. THis story is now up for for adoption, I can't continue it anymore, so whoever is intrested can take over.
1. Chapter 1

**bonds beyond time 2 friends unite  
I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZEREO, EXCEPT THE MADE UP CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING YOU DONT RECOGNIZE ****so without further ado i present my first yugioh story(note: i wont do any duel scenes ill just wright the winner and how they one and maybe just a few moments in the duel and im not a good speller)**

**chapter 1:the two crimson riders' chance**

Long ago when the pyramids were still young egyptain kings played a game of great and terrible power but these shadow games erupted into a war that thretened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful pharoh and a queen's heir locked the magic away. Now 5,000 years later the egyptian game turned into the popular card game duel monsters and two of the greatest duelists to ever play this game were Yugi Moto and Shali Mager. A few years later two new duelists have taken over Yugi and Shali's spotlight, those two were the star pupils of a school with one nature... duel monsters meet Jaden Yuki and Dale Rayner. Now into the future were dueling and life is lived in the fast lane and no one lives it faster than Yusei Fudo and Jade Seiya. Six duelists, six champions, six heros and one adventure that brought them together and now they join up again only this time with all their friends.

* * *

On an island known as the sattilite, which is right next to a busy city known as New Domino City, there were two people, both had black hair with yellow highlights, but one of them had longer hair for it was a she and the other a he. Both rode on crimson bikes known as duel runners, and at once they stopped near an overlook of the city. They leaned against the railing, "hey Yusei, i've been getting the feeling that somethings going to happen today, not like anything bad just something" spoke up the girl. "I've been feeling the same thing Jade, do you think it's something like meeting up with jaden, dale and the other's again", Jade nodded.

**sorry 1st story with chapters so short chapter im sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds Beyond Time 2 Friends Unite  
I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZERO, EXCEPT THE MADE UP CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING YOU DONT RECOGNIZE**

**chapter 2: Busted! Ok,ok explaining**

"Hey Yusei, Jade" an orange haired boy called out as he was walking with a blonde boy. "Whats wrong Crow, Jack" both Yusei and Jade called out, "nothing just thought we come and get you both." "All right and we think we'll tell those we havent about our few time accidents", Crow and Jack nodded as they all got on their duel runners.  
Few hours later at Yusei, Jade, Jack and Crow's place they were talking about those wierd feelings when a red-haired girl and two sea-foam colored hair kids came in, "hey guys"the girl spoke, "hi Akiza, leo, luna whats up"said Yusei." "I was looking over those news articles that leo and luna were looking at last time and found that the dragons article was replaced by this" Akiza said handing Jade a futuristic file. Jade opened it up and what she and Yusei saw was something shocking,their right in front of them was a picture of Jade, Yusei, two kids with red jackets and The King and Queen of Games,Yugi Moto and Shali mager dueling against someone with a white flying duel runner.  
"So care to do some explaining you two" Akiza said crossing her arms and looking."Well you see, um remeber when the city started vanishing and then our marks started glowing and we went to stop it, wellbwe went back in time were we met those two in the picture that have the red jackets, then us 4 went farther back and teamed up with Yugi Moto and Shali we dueled that person whos name was Paradox and then we came back"by the time they finished explaining both Yusei and Jade were completely out of breath. Akiza looked at them with wide eyes and then they hardened again as she looked at Jack and Crow," did you two know this."


End file.
